Rebelde Romance
by EndouKida
Summary: Una infancia arrebatada, una adolescencia complicada y un amor deshonesto. El dinero y la codicia corrompe las almas, la soledad te aísla del mundo y la experiencia te hace desconfiar. No todo es tan malo como se ve, aprender a conocer y ver más aya de la acción es lo que te ayudará a salir adelante. Historia de Yuuto Kidou.


**Rebelde Romance **

**Capítulo 1: "El chico nuevo"**

Otoño, estación del año donde los árboles tapizaban las aceras y parte de las calles con sus hojas que menguaban entre el rojo y el café, la lluvia del día anterior dejaba un ambiente húmedo pero agradable, al menos a mí me relajaba el sentir esa aroma. Si respiraba hondo luego mi aliento se hacía visible por los pocos grados que habían. Una bufanda cubría mi cuello y un abrigo me mantenía aislado del frío. Las clases ya habían dado termino y debía ir a casa, sinceramente no tenía deseos de volver aun, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a mi tutor personal que he tenido la desgracia de soportar desde que tenía 6 años.

Una suave brisa acarició mi rostro haciéndome reaccionar, observé el sitio y me di cuenta que me encontraba en aquel lugar del parque donde muchas veces en mi infancia venía a esconderme de los guardias y del mismo Kageyama, hasta la fecha aun mantengo esa boba costumbre cuando me siento mal. Debería de madurar ya, no soy un niño, hace ya muchos años dejé de serlo, mi infancia fue arrebatada, mi inocencia y mi integridad fueron amancilladas por mi tutor personal, Kageyama Reiji. Continué caminando hasta escalar un gran árbol de fuertes raíces y enormes ramas en las cuales solía sentarme. Recuerdo cuando todos me buscaban _"El joven Kidou no lo encuentro, ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¡Joven Kidou!"_ solían llamarme con desesperación los sirvientes de la casa, nunca me ha gustado darles problemas a los demás, pero cuando Kageyama solía reñirme no tenía a donde más ir a llorar o simplemente a consolarme. Mi padre, desde la muerte de mi madre tan solo se dedicó a los negocios de la empresa, dejándome a cargo de Kageyama. Fue el día en el que mi mayor pesadilla daría inicio… El diablo en casa.

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

"Caminaba tranquilo hacía el despacho de mi padre, me había mandado a llamar, eran muy escasas las veces en las que lo hacía, una vez escuché hablar a unas criadas decir que mi padre evitaba estar conmigo porque le hacía recordar a su esposa fallecida.

**-Padre, soy Yuuto, ¿Me ha mandado a llamar? -**dio aviso a su llegada sin gritar pero hablando lo bastante alto como para ser escuchado con claridad desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-Pasa-** me ordenó mi padre dándome la autorización a ingresar a aquel lugar que tenía prohibido el ingreso.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunté una vez estuve dentro del amplio y gran lugar, a la derecha de mi padre se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno, de gafas negras y cabello largo atado a una coleta baja el cual observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana.

**-Yuuto, he decidido contratar a este hombre que te ayudará con tus estudios y tu formación para que seas un heredero digno y competente que sepa llevar las riendas del negocio familiar, tengo grandes expectativas puestas en ti como mi único hijo... Su nombre es...**

**-Kageyama Reiji... Con que tú eres el pequeño Yuuto, no te preocupes, haré de ti alguien excepcional... Comenzaremos cuanto antes, no hay tiempo que perder...-** aquel hombre a partir de ese momento sería mi tutor, mostró una sonrisa de gran seguridad y autoconfianza adquirida a lo largo de su carrera y la vida misma."

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

En ese entonces no lograba diferencias si las acciones que me afectaban eran de buenas o malas intenciones. Tan ingenuo, era normal, ¿No? Después de todo, por muy inteligente que fuese no tenía experiencia de nada, no sabía cuan mala podría llegar a ser una persona, el daño que se puede ocasionar por autosatisfacerse.

A pesar de no saber lo que ese sujeto tan despreciable tramaba tenía la sensación de que no debía quedarme a solas con él. Creo que concientemente lo evité el primer año que llegó como mi tutor, Kageyama se había ganado la absoluta confianza de mi padre y le permitió vivir en la mansión Kidou justo en la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Mi cumpleaños número siete, el día que comencé a vivir el infierno en vida.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

"Muchos de los invitados que ese día asistieron a la mansión eran hijos de los accionistas de la empresa y amigos de la familia. Ya todos los niños de más o menos mi edad estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor principal, el lugar, adornado con globos y serpentinas entre otras cosas hacían del lugar bastante llamativo.

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuuto~!-** decían todos los presentes, de seguro, como todo niño me sentía emocionado y feliz. Las velas se apagaban en cuanto pedí mi deseo, todos aplaudían y la celebración continuó hasta que la hora de irse llegó. Las criadas limpiaban todo para el siguiente día, mi padre se iría por un mes debido a los negocios.

Ya era de noche y había terminado de ordenar mis obsequios, ya me encontraba en pijama… El cielo completamente nublado y oscuro, me sentía cansado por lo que me acosté apagando la luz… La puerta se abrió, alguien había entrado al lugar, me senté para saber de quien se trataba… Kageyama.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-** pregunté ya que no era común verle a esas horas en mi habitación.

**-Reviso que todo esté en orden-** dijo cerrando la puerta sin encender la luz, caminó hasta sentarse en mi cama, a mi lado, me hice a un lado para no tener contacto, inconcientemente me sentía inquieto por dentro.

**-¿En orden? ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Kageyama?**

**-Extrañas a tu madre, ¿Verdad?-** esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa pero no las comprendí del todo.

**-Claro que la extraño… Pero se que está conmigo, mirándome todo el tiempo-** dije ya que estaba convencido de ello.

**-No digas estupideces Kidou, usa la inteligencia que tienes y aplica lo que te he enseñado…**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-** volví a cuestionar mientras me sentaba mejor, ya incorporado casi por completo. Rozaste mi rostro con tu mano, estaba fría.

**-La Señora Kidou no te observa, no lo hace porque eres un niño muy malo Kidou…**

**-¿Malo? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Ella está muy triste por tu comportamiento Kidou… ¿Has visto el cielo estos últimos días? Siempre está nublado, es porque ella está triste por TU culpa… -**le dio énfasis haciéndome sentir culpable **– No obedeces Kidou, si llueve es porque tu madre llora…**- su serio tono de voz me hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, quería llorar.

**-No quiero que esté triste, Kageyama… ¡Dime que tengo que hacer para cambiarlo! ¡Quiero hacer algo!**

**-¿Serás capaz de cumplir tu palabra?-** cuestionó mi apresurada decisión sin saber nada.

**-¡Claro! Lo juro, te lo prometo…-** mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él lo aprovechó. Me había dejado vulnerable psicológicamente.

**-Ven aquí y no llores-** dijo para luego sentarme en sus piernas, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo contuve mis lágrimas sin derramadas, sus manos acariciaron toda mi espalda deteniéndose sobre mis hombros, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, el mayor me susurraba al oído todo lo que debía hacer si quería que mi madre volviera a sonreír; yo solo lo escuchaba, una de sus manos acarició mi entrepierna y me sentí extraño, un presentimiento me decía que algo no iba bien, mi mirada nerviosa y confusa no tenía un punto un punto fijo hacia el cual mirar, mis piernas se removieron inquietas mientras que mis manos querían alejar la del mayor.

**-K-Kageyama… no… eso no se hace…-** buscaba alejarme de ti pero tus fuertes brazos me lo impedían, observé hacia la ventana y me paralicé, las palabras de Kageyama se hacían realidad, estaba lloviendo… ¿Acaso mi mamá estaba llorando?

**-Que lamentable Kidou, no quería tener que usar la fuerza para hacerte obedecer, ¿Ves lo que has logrado?-** apuntó hacia la ventana lo que me hizo derramar silenciosas lágrimas- Los castigos no son lo mío pero no me dejas otra opción…

**-¿C-Castigar? No, no quiero… Me portaré bien, ¡Lo prometo!**

**-Lo siento, pero debo enseñarte adecuadamente, serán lecciones de vida, créeme que nunca las olvidarás, de ti depende aprender a la primera…- **fueron sus palabras para luego dar inicio a sus lecciones de tiempo extra."

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Después de ese día hizo y deshizo conmigo a su antojo, por eso lo odio, odio con toda mi alma a Kageyama Reiji, el responsable y único culpable de que mi infancia acabara antes, obligándome a madurar producto de la situación en la que me encontraba…

Cuando quise decirle todo a mi padre, cuando al fin reuní el valor suficiente para hacerle frente a mi verdugo mi padre no me creyó absolutamente nada, Kageyama se me había adelantado y le había inventado una historia donde yo intentaría desprestigiarlo para no recibir más clases particulares. Mi padre prefirió creer en el mayor, un adulto "maduro" y tutor y experiencia en vez de a mí, su único hijo, un niño de 12 años que aun no vivía ni siquiera un cuarto de su vida aun, ¿Qué podría saber un crío? No me quedó más remedio que agachar la cabella y disculparme por mentir, me sentí tan humillado, Kageyama lo sabía y solo por eso lo disfrutaba. Tal vez si mis verdaderos padres estuviesen conmigo todo sería distinto, mi historia sería diferente, mi vida sería otra.

Las luces de las aceras ya estaban encendidas, caminaba rumbo a casa, ya sentía hambre… Ahora que recuerdo hoy no almorcé… ¿Hummm? ¿Una pelea? Que cobardes, 6 contra 1…

**-¡Oigan! ¡Déjenlo en paz…! Cobardes, dan pena…-** dije de forma serie mientras ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca del grupo. Normalmente soy pacifista y evito las peleas pero mi sentido de la justicia suele salir en situaciones así…

**-No te metas… No es asunto tuyo…-** sinceramente me sorprendió que el chico al cual se suponía que estaba defendiendo me excluía como si estuviese estorbando.

**-¡Te estoy ayudando, al menos se un poco más cortés! ¡Qué mal agradecido!-** le reproché sin siquiera conocerlo.

**-Hasta donde sé, no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda… Entrometido- **para ser el que estaba en problemas parecías bastante relajado, pero aun así, eso no te daba derecho a ser tan irritante… Maldito el minuto que decidí ofrecerte mi ayuda.

**-¡¿Entrometido yo? ¡Eres un…!-** no me dejó continuar mi reclamo cuando recibí su bolso en pleno rostro y la chaquetilla que se había quitado. Para cuando me quité todo del rostro, mis ojos nuevamente se sorprendían… Todos los sujetos que hace nada estaban dispuesto a golpearlo yacían inconcientes en el suelo –Es una broma… Tú hiciste eso tan rápido?- le pregunté sin salir del todo de mi asombro, yo era rápido y fuerte, pero él sin duda era bastante hábil.

**-No… Vino Superman y los golpeó por mí a la velocidad de la luz mientras yo miraba la escena de película para luego sorprenderte y tener un tema de conversación interesante con el cual pasar tiempo contigo… Idiota…**

**-!¿A quién llamas idiota? No te conozco, no se quien eres, ni donde vives, ni que hacías aquí, ni por qué querías golpearte pero… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tampoco me interesa!**

**-Si no te interesa no deberías preguntármelo tan indirectamente…**

**-¡Serás un….! Me largo-** por alguna razón mi tranquilidad, paz y armonía se habían esfumado como el aire. Le lancé sus cosas con fuerza y me fui gruñendo hasta perderme de su alcance visual.

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Una nueva mañana daba inicio y ya me sentía de mejor ánimo, la primera clase era Literatura, hoy no estaría con Genda ni Sakuma, no compartimos todos los ramos así que la primera clase se volverá un poco tediosa. Luego de saludar a todos en el salón me senté en mi escritorio, el profesor no tardaba en aparecer… Tan solo pasaron un par de minutos para que el profesor ingresara al salón, todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos escritorios y guardaron silencio, como esperaba a que la clase acabara disimuladamente observaba por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención. El profesor saludaba y luego dijo algo acerca de un nuevo alumno se integraría a la clase, le hace entrar y los rumores y susurros audibles para todos se hacían presente, lo mismo de siempre. Como no era asunto mío estaba decidido a no mirar, ya que a mi parecer no merecía mi atención, era lo que pensaba hasta que el chico nuevo abrió la boca.

**-Mi nombre es Fudou Akio, no tienen nada más que saber, no me molesten y tal vez me piense en si les dejo el camino libre… A menos que les guste ser golpeados-** esa voz, esa boca malhablada no era algo fácil de olvidar… Tan arrogante y déspota, ¿Amenaza a la clase entera? ¿Acaso se estaba buscando problemas los primeros minutos de su llegada oficial? ¡¿Es estúpido o qué? Parecía observar a toda la clase mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado**- Que aburridos…**

**-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-** exclamé un tanto alterado y molesto con tan solo volverlo a ver, pero lo era más que a partir de hoy seríamos compañeros de clase; todo el salón me observaba con asombro ya que no solía enojarme tan fácilmente.

**-Estudio aquí, pero que pregunta tan estúpida… - **cada vez que abría la boca me nacían las ganas de cerrársela de un puñetazo y dejarlo en la enfermería… Tal vez lo haga.

**-¡Oye tú!-** alcé más fuerte mi voz quedando de pie**- ¡Deja de contestar de esa manera, ten un poco de respeto!- **definitivamente lo haré.

**-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- **preguntó el profesor que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

**-Algo así…- **dije como vana respuesta, aquel incidente de la noche anterior llegó a mi mente en ese instante, ¿Es posible ser tan desagradable como lo es él? No se si llamarlo talento o maldición.

**-Nunca lo he visto en mi vida…-** respondiste de forma simple y sin preocuparte siquiera en pensar un poco, me irritaba esa actitud tuya.

**-¡Fudou!-** te llamé por primera vez indignado.

**-¿Ya te aprendiste mi nombre? Eres un acosador de cuidado…-** te burlaste de mi mientras sonreías disfrutando ver mi rostro frustrado por no poder golpearte.

**-¡Cierra la boca!-** volvía a gritarte a lo que tú solo te encogiste de hombro ignorándome y mirando al profesor esperabas que se decidiera donde te ibas a sentar. Me senté tratando de calmarme, sabía que si seguía así terminaría fuera del salón.

**-Bien, ya que son amigos… Fudou, siéntate con Kidou- **dijo sin aceptar objeciones de ninguno de los dos, estoy seguro que lo hizo por habernos peleado durante su clase… Maldición, lo que más me molesta es esa sonrisa que tienes en el rostro, me miras hasta que llegas a mi lado y te sientas a mi lado.

**-Mas te vale no molestarme en clases-** te especifiqué desde inicio para no tener problemas futuros aunque eso era algo de lo que estaba dudando bastante…

**-Hey cachorro, no te emociones tanto… No te he dado tanta atención como para que te creas de esa manera, mejor cállate o me dolerá la cabeza.**

Tan solo te sonreí de forma cínica con un claro tic en mi ceja derecha, sin duda este día sería bastante largo para mí… "Cachorro" ¿A quién rayos viene a decirle cachorro? Si de algo estoy absolutamente seguro es que de ninguna forma existente en este plantea corrompido me llevaré bien con éste sujeto arrogante que piensa que puede hacer lo que se le plazca, no señor. Me encargaré personalmente de obligarte a cumplir las reglas de esta Institución… O al menos me daré los ánimos para ignorarle, si será más fácil.

**Continuará…**

**··································································································································**

¡Ya! Primer cap. Terminado, la verdad salió cortito porque no quise entrar en detalles porque me da pena por Yuuto, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia~ Dx, el siguiente cap. Es más cómico para que no sea todo malo, debe tener su parte divertida, cualquier duda se las iré respondiendo a medida que actualice. Un Spoiler para el siguiente cap. Goenji hará su aparición y tratará de solucionar el problema de Yuuto y Fudou mostrará alguna de sus habilidades con las que Yuuto tendrá problemas existenciales... nombre del cap: "La solución a mi problema".

Como siempre, este fic va dedicado a Kaichou~ (violetaotakugirl) porque me inspira a escribir y porque es genial (?) y porque amo a Fudou, esta es una de las parejas que más me gustan, junto al EnKaze, claro (?)Gracias a todos los que leen mis locas ideas, que dejan reviews~ y siguen mis escritos xDDD. Saludos~ y Viva Inazuma (?)


End file.
